


if you knew me by now

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigarettes, Everyone is a Senior, John IS Gay, Lams - Freeform, Making Out, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, alex is bi, drabbles from this high school au, except for peggs, hercs a football player, laf might be a cheerleader who knows lmao, more tags added as it goes, rating will probably change to explicit, slight glorification of cigarettes, thomas is also bi but not really out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: herc- thomas wants something easy, eliza wants something pure, john wants something real, and alexander wants something interesting.herc- and tbhherc- and I’m pretty sure lafayette just wants to get fucked by the History teacher.—drabbles from the high school au that i’m going to start writingvarious ships/ varying times/ varying pov- rating subject to change





	if you knew me by now

**Author's Note:**

> i totally want to write some sort of high school au set in the early 2000s or something, but until then, i’ll just leave some drabbles
> 
> the ships will vary, and nothing is 100% yet. (see end notes !)

A cigarette balanced between Thomas’ fingers, warm and strong and what Thomas thought was a terrible habit that he had picked up. The drag he exhaled bellowed in thick clouds of smoke, his lips hanging slightly open. His other hand rested against the railing of the staircase that was located at the back of the school. Concealed from the general population of students and teachers who passed across campus, only visible to those who were looking.

Thomas shrugged his jacket off, his name in large gold letters embroidered across the back. He had specifically requested for his to purple, claiming to only accept the letterman jacket if it was the obnoxiously loud color. He threw it over the railing that his arm rested on, the heat and smoke of the cigarette making him clammy, and the jacket not making it better.

Thomas flicked remnants of ash onto the concrete, took one last drag, then threw it into the bushes. He did feel a little guilty,  but the school would actually threaten his life if he was caught smoking on campus.

So Thomas would have to keep escaping to the corners of schools that no one cared enough to check behind. His smoking habit wasn’t debilitating yet, just kept as an easy way to destress, but Thomas knew that could easily change. So he limited himself. His allowance gave him leeway when it came to such things, but Thomas wasn’t so stupid to put convenience over health. Madison continued to suggest he switch over to weed. Thomas always blew off such suggestions.

Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Immediately jumping off from the step he had been sprawled out across, he pulled out a bottle of some expensive, french cologne to try desperately to cover up the lingering smell of smoke. It just made him smell like a pathetic mixture of roses and tobacco.

The footsteps got closer, rounding the corner, which revealed themselves to be the absolute last person that Thomas wanted to see.

“Jesus, Jefferson, you smell like actual shit.” Alexander cringed overdramatically. Thomas could already feel himself heating up, but decided to maintain his utterly perfect composure.

Thomas smiled sweetly. “And what could I _possibly_ do for you, Hamilton?”, he crooned.  Alexander bristled, obviously annoyed with his lack of a reaction.

“What do _I_ want, Jefferson?” Alexander asked sarcastically, placing a hand on his offendedly on his chest. He took a step forward, exasperated. “That’s real cute.” A scoff.

Thomas rolled his eyes, pulling out another cigarette. Alexander wrinkled his nose immediately at the sight.

“You’re going to smoke? Right now?” Alexander sounded unimpressed.

Thomas ignored him and took a drag. Alexander wasn’t wrong. He probably _shouldn’t_ have taken out another one, but he also didn’t care. So he continued to inhale the chemicals, equally as annoyed as he was indifferent.

Alexander leaned back against the railing above Jefferson. His hands were in his hair, messing with some of the flyaway strands that had escaped his messy low ponytail. He ended up taking the whole thing out together, sliding the band onto his wrist. Thomas looked up to study the change in his appearance. He would never admit that the way his hair framed his face was, in fact, decently attractive. So instead;

“Have you ever conditioned your hair, once in your life?”

Alexander’s eye twitched, but ignored the comment. “You should just do weed, like John. You’d smell a hell of a lot better, for sure.” His hands left his hair. “You’d definitely be less of an asshole, too.” He began to ramble out the health comparisons of different smoking methods.

Thomas gave his usual faux-sweet smile, but was getting bored of the usual banter. Taking another drag, he stood up from the step he had been seated on. He began to descend down the small stairway. Alexander stood up a little straighter, obviously irritated to be left in the middle of talking. However, he followed Thomas, like he always did.

Thomas left the campus through the back way, which meant that technically Thomas was ditching class. It was the last period, however, and it wasn’t anything important. Alexander, on the other hand, wouldn’t skip any of his classes even if his own life was on the line. Thomas was studious, but Alexander was a different level of dedicated.

Thomas reasoned that it could be because of the immigrant’s background. On one especially drunken night, found out that he wasn’t from America, instead coming from the island of Nevis. Of course, it didn’t change how Thomas viewed Alexander, but there were always the people who would automatically think less of him. The pressure Alexander felt was understandable, but, in Thomas’ opinion, fucked.

Hamilton didn’t have a class that period, and so he followed Thomas into the back parking lot. Thomas had his car parked there, expensive and shiny, and _fucking purple_ . The sight of it made Alexander want to vomit. Who willingly painted their car magenta. It was such a _Jefferson_ thing to do.

Unlocking the car, Thomas got into the driver's seat. Alexander stood awkwardly outside the car, with his hands on his hips. 

Reaching over and pushing open the door to the shotgun, Thomas muttered for him to get in. Alexander approached the seat, re-tying his hair into the same ponytail he had when he had first met up with Thomas.

Finally both seated, Alexander closed the door, and Thomas followed. They stared at each other for a couple moments, before Thomas brought the cigarette back up to his lips, and took a long, deep breath. Leaning forward ever-so-slightly, Jefferson’s hands came up to his jaw. Mouth still filled with a cloud of smoke, Jefferson brought his lips slowly onto Alexander’s soft and pliant ones. The smoke of the cigarette lingered from Thomas to Alexander, hot and slow, and-

Alexander broke out into a coughing fit. His palm shot out to the center of Thomas’ chest to steady himself, while the remnants of the remaining smoke dissolved into the interior of the car.

With red cheeks and watery eyes and messy hair, Thomas breath hitched in his throat at the image of his classmate. Quickly recovered from his cough, he started to place his hand on Thomas’ thigh to try and convey that he was ready to start again, a few weak coughs escaping his throat. He was scowling at Thomas.

“I have asthma, you fucking dumbass.” Alexander sputtered out. Thomas didn’t believe it, raising an eyebrow, but wasn’t going to argue.

So instead of leaning back in immediately, the other man opened the car door and threw out his cigarette, stomping it out with the heel of his shoe.

As soon as he had readjusted himself in his seat, Alexander’s lips were on his. They were too aggressive and demanding for Jefferson’s taste, desperate for dominance. So Thomas quickly brought one hand to cradle the nape of Hamilton’s neck, while the other rest firmly on the dashboard of the car, into a position where Alexander was pushed up against the window.

Jefferson was easily able to slow down the kiss from there, preferring his own style of going slow and steady. His hands began to travel around Alexander’s neck, down to his shoulders, to his chest, and finally settled on his hip and thigh. Alexander immediately began to twitch at the feeling. Instinctually started to hitch his hips upwards, creating any kind of friction between himself and Thomas.

Jefferson, however, didn’t want to have sex in his car, in the school parking lot. Alexander seemed to be leading them to that. He would rather fuck the little shit on an actual surface, and not get his expensive car dirty.

Thomas and Alexander weren’t fuckbuddies or whatever you wanted to call it. They made out in the car for an hour, holding their erections for when they got home, and bickered. Thomas was a bit sexually repressed, and couldn’t afford the entire highschool to know that it’s golden boy was actually _into_ boys. So he waited behind the school, cigarette in hand, until someone interested had wandered along. He had been with his other classmate’s before, even taking the virginity of a few, but it never got further than kissing with Alexander. He told himself he didn’t have any feelings about it.

So Thomas scrambled for his phone with his free hand, lips still pressed to Alexander’s. He fumbled for the messages app, messily looking at the screen out of the corner of his eyes. It wasn’t comfortable, or sexy, in the least bit. He clicked on the contact he wanted, typed out a text, and-

“Really? You’re texting? In the middle of making out with someone?” Alexander’s face was flushed red, his lips swollen and shiny, his hair an absolute disaster. Thomas almost wanted to kiss him again. But Alexander also looked absolutely pissed.

Thomas opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of classical music. He grabbed for his phone, answering the call.

“ _Bonjour_ , Thomas _,_ you are busy? _J’peux te rappeler plus tard, si tu veux-_ ” The voice was quickly identified as Lafayette, his thick accent and quick french, clear over the phone. Alexander could hear his voice without having to put it on speaker.

Thomas glanced over to Alexander, who looked at him expectantly, and evidently, still annoyed. Thomas immediately took his opportunity, faking disappointment, and turned back to the phone.

“Uh, no?” Thomas answered, voice a bit unsure. He glanced to Alexander out of the corner of his eye. He was just staring blankly out the window.

“ _J’vois... tu viens chez moi plus tard_ , ok? It is _important._ ” His accent thickened considerably at the last word, suspicion laced in his tone. 

Thomas put on his best “sorry i had to leave in the middle of making out in my car” face to Alexander, and muttered a quick affirmative in french to Lafayette, ending the call.

Thomas turned to Alexander, that same annoying smile on his face.

“This was fun, darlin’, but get the fuck out of my car, please.” His southern accent grew thick over his words, condescending and prompting a reaction from Alexander.

Alexander stared dumbfoundedly at Thomas, his irritation reaching a new high, which only became more annoying by how turned on he was. He didn’t want to leave the car with a tent in his fucking pants, especially when the classes were probably being let out at that same time. So he pulled out his phone and sent a message to John.

 

ham: pick me up? I’m still at school.

 

He raised his face to see Thomas staring at him impatiently, beginning to start the car. After a few minutes, he heard a ding from his phone.

 

john: here lexy

**Author's Note:**

> the french is written out in fast-spoken/slangy form sorry lol
> 
> “je vois... tu viens chez moi plus tard”- i see, come over to my place later, ok?
> 
> “je peux te rappeler plus tard, si tu veux”- i can call you back later if you want
> 
> next chapter will be probably lams
> 
> pls leave comments ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ


End file.
